[unreadable] The Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) brings together more than 200 FHCRC faculty with research interests in basic, clinical, and public health sciences. Goal is the elimination of cancer through more effective prevention, diagnostics, and treatment, deriving from fundamental insights into the biology of the disease. FHCRC, now in a new consortium with the University of Washington, has received continuous Cancer Center Support Grant funding since 1973. In its 2002 National Cancer Institute (NCI) review, FHCRC's research programs received an outstanding evaluation with regard to their depth and breadth. To achieve these accomplishments, the Center has historically made a major commitment to its science infrastructure, especially the Shared Resources serving investigators from all divisions. Currently, there is a need to upgrade a number of these resources, especially Animal Health, Antibody Development, Genomics, Proteomics, and Scientific Imaging, along with resources providing broad based support, such as Biocomputing, Glassware Services and Research Computing Support. Therefore, matching funds are requested for the upgrade and consolidation of these facilities, first and foremost to strengthen solid tumor research, a need identified in the NCI review. Solid tumor programs are already underway. This upgrade will also serve entire faculty, who will be together on the same campus for the first time in 2004 when Public Health Sciences relocates. It will meet growing demands related to both new technologies and the more sophisticated use of animals in basic and biological research, along with serving faculty recruited in the next five years. [unreadable] [unreadable]